The present invention relates generally to the field of database systems, and more particularly to estimating execution ratio and time in those systems.
Database systems are important to organized storage, access, and management of data on computer systems. Databases are typically modified through database modification statements. Database users and application developers continue to face challenges when estimating the execution properties of database modification statements.